Talk:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic/@comment-69.118.196.87-20120714162759/@comment-2170890-20120714172855
That's not true at all. Bronies don't try to make people "join the heard", they just "welcome people to the heard" when they join on their own. It the the job of a fandom member to make knew members feel welcome, and that's what we do. Now, I don't know if you're the same person I spoke to yesterday, as "A Wikia Contridbutor" can be anyone, but if a forum or website allows avatars, then we're going to use avatars based on something we like, and yes I do have a pony avatar on some sites, but I have it because I'm a fan of the show I don't have it because I'm trying to forces others to like it. If I had a Final Fantasy ''avatar does that mean I'm trying to get people to join that fandom? This is the internet, and last time I checked the internet was a free world as far as fandom goes - even if it's not a pony site, it's okay if you want to have a pony avatar, same as it's okay to have a 'non-pony' avatar on a pony site (or any site not related to that fandom). Just because we're part of a fandom does not mean we're just One Dimensional and only like one thing - we like other things, some better than MLP and somethings we like MLP better. We also realize that our show, and indeed our fandom is not perfect, and are even joke about it to ourselves. From the way you say that we only like three episodes suggests to me that you're not a fan of the show, and that's okay because we are all allowed to have our own opinions. However, you are wrong to say that we only like three episodes - we like the 'show' itself, we like the characters, and the episodes, even if there's the odd one we don't (there's only one minor character that I dislike, and there's only one episode I hated, while some are better than others). The episode that got me into FIM wasn't even any of the episodes you listed, even though I love all three of them. Some of us even like episodes from the 'older' generations of MLP. We don't "only want MLP to exist" we just talk about it to fellow bronies, and upload fanon, to former we tend to do on pony sites, but if a non-pony site opens a pony thread (most forums have at least one "general" forum where we can talk about anything) we will talk about it there, but if you don't like the show, you don't have to look at it. I'm not denying that there are some of us that do what you say, and thrust it in your face, but those types of Bronies are usually disciplined by the others. Our fandom isn't perfect, but no fandom is. However,it has been a very welcoming fandom to me, and I am pleased to be a part of it. (note to admins: My computer logged me out. Please remomove the version of this reply that 'doesn't '''have my name on it )